


Father's Day

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Stoned, Switched AU, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: It’s Father’s Day and Alex doesn’t know how to cope. Thankfully, Ryland does. Set in the Switched AU.





	Father's Day

Alex had never been that good at hiding things from Ryland. He knew that. Even early on in their friendship, Ryland had a talent for discovering Alex’s problems and past issues. Some of them, like the difficulties with his father and the problems with his old band, just somehow managed to pop up at the worst possible times. Others, like his alcohol and weed addiction, had been a little easier to hide.

At first.

The worst ones though… his homelessness, his neediness, his self-destructive behavior… Ryland picked those up immediately.

Maybe that’s why Alex stuck around. Because he finally found someone who really saw him, despite the flaws. And whenever he could, Ryland tried to do something about the issues, whether it was as simple as calling his father an asshole or as complex as staying up several nights with him while going through hangovers and withdrawals, or as long term as giving Alex a home.

Ryland was always there. Always finding the issues. Always filling the need.

Why Alex thought for even a moment that he could hide his relapse back into weed on Father’s Day was anyone’s guess.

He had tried. He really did. He made an excuse to be away from home for a few hours. Smoked in someone else’s car. Changed clothes. Brushed his teeth. Tried to wait at least a little while before getting an Uber home. The Uber driver didn’t seem to notice, so he hoped Ryland wouldn’t either.

That thought didn’t last long.

He walked in their home late afternoon, when the team was still practicing, hoping that’d give him the opportunity to wave them off and go lament his broken relationship with his father in peace.

“Heyyyy everyone, great job you’re doing there,” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “Keep up the good work, I’m gonna take a nap, k? See ya.” He waved a hand and headed for their bedroom.

“Alex.”

Alex froze. Why did Ryland have to use that voice? He turned.

Ryland stood up, abandoning the game. The look of concern on his face almost… hurt.

Why the hell was he doing this to himself? To Ryland?

His father’s glare penetrated his mind. His disappointment. His hate.

Alex pressed his lips together. Maybe… he was just a disappointment to everyone.

“What’s up, Ry?”

Ryland paused. Like he wasn’t sure what to do next. Slowly he sat down again. “Everything okay?”

Alex frowned. The rest of the team had stopped playing now too, all wearing concerned looks. Even Kamal, which he supposed should be a good thing in the long run, but…

Alex forced a smile. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

“If you need me,” Ryland said, emphasizing each word. “You can always talk to me. Okay?”

“Sure, Ry.”

“I love you,” Ryland said. “You know that.”

That made Alex hesitate. Ryland’s love for Alex was very apparent to the team. Hell, they were sharing a bed together. They had kissed on stage at the end of Blood Match. Alex regularly told Ryland he loved him in front of their teammates.

But Ryland rarely said it out loud with the rest of the team watching. Alex never had a problem with it. Ryland was just very private when it came to relationships. Perhaps even a bit shy, especially since being in a relationship with a guy was new territory for him. In some ways, Alex found it cute. And it certainly made stolen kisses, hand holds, and whispered “I love yous” even more special.

But to hear Ryland say it out loud, now, like this… Even the team seemed to notice the change.

Alex swallowed hard. He had to say it back. “Ry… I…” He choked on the next word.

Ryland was out of his seat immediately. He strode over to Alex and drew him into a deep hug.

And Alex was gone. He melted into his boyfriend, a sobbing mess.

Ryland didn’t ask what was wrong. Likely, he already knew, so there was no reason to bring it even more to the surface. He just held Alex in his arms, stroking his hair, pressing soft kisses to his head.

Alex clung to him.

Eventually the team made their way to Alex too. One by one, they put their hands on his back, though no one said anything.

Alex managed to calm down after a few minutes. By now, Ryland would have to know that Alex was high after holding him this close. He waited for Ryland’s reprimand, though it never came.

“We’re having a tough time with this boss,” Ryland said. “Maybe we can get some direction, coach?” 

Alex met his eyes. He took a deep breath. Maybe this is what he needed. Some purpose. “Sure.”

They spent the next few hours following Alex’s direction in game. Alex wasn’t sure anything he suggested actually worked… but the team was full of praise for him, so maybe it did.

“Finally!” Kamal shouted. “Damn boss.”

“We’ll be better prepared next time,” Ryland said. “See you all tomorrow.”

Kamal waved a hand and left. Both Sam and Ash gave Alex hugs before they left. Lorenzo, though, stood very pointedly next to Alex, arms crossed.

“Alex,” he said firmly. “You let your boyfriend take care of you. Okay?”

Alex blinked at him. “Um… yeah, okay.”

“Whatever you need,” Lorenzo emphasized. “Tell him. This is how relationships work. Don’t suffer alone.”

God, that hit home. It was a phrase Alex had used with Ryland a lot when he first moved in with him and realized how depressed he was.

And now what was he doing? Suffering alone.

God.

“Y-you’re right,” he said. “Thanks. I needed the reminder.”

Lorenzo smiled. “See you tomorrow.” He left.

Alex stared at the door after him.

Ryland walked up behind him and gripped his shoulder. Alex took a deep breath and leaned into the touch.

“You never asked what was wrong,” he said.

“It’s Father’s Day,” Ryland said. “I don’t need to ask.” He squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “I did have a different question though.”

Alex faced him.

Ryland smiled. “Shall we give my dad a call? I’m sure he’d be happy to hear from us.”

Alex blinked at him, then smiled. “Yeah, let’s do that. But first…” he drew Ryland into a deep hug. “. . .Thanks for putting up with me and my fuck ups. Now and all the years prior.”

“And all the years in the future?” Ryland smiled. “Fuck ups are bound to happen. But I still love you. And I will always love you.”

Alex grinned. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ryland’s lips. “I love you, too. Now let’s go give Jim a call.”

Ryland. Always finding the issues. Always filling the need.

Alex couldn’t ask for a better life.


End file.
